The Land Of The Royals
by magicisreal27
Summary: Amanda Andrews is just your regular teenage girl who is someone who wants to be a princess but first she must find a prince so she can become a princess so she comes across a boy one day who she likes and his name is Andrew llins .
1. Chapter 1--Amanda's Story

One morning there was a girl who was about 18 her name was Amanda Andrews she had long brown hair and usually wore a white and black striped shirt with a grey beanie she was a very sweet girl she was just a normal girl she had grown up with just a mom her father had died when she was only 8 years old he had a car accident and she was the only one who survived when she was a kid also she wanted to be a princess one day but she only needed to find a prince and she would be all set to rule a kingdom with her prince that she would have one day. One day soon she would find someone she really loved and become a princess and he would be her prince. It was only 8am and she had just got up as she went downstairs for breakfast that very morning ." Hello Mother." She had said . " Hello Amanda good morning how did you sleep?" Amanda smiled at her mom and said " I slept good thank you for asking ." Her mother smiled and said "That's good to hear ." She then hugged her mother.


	2. Chapter 2-Mom I Miss Dad

She then sat down and said to her mom " Mom I miss dad so much I wish he hadn't of died when I was younger ."Her mother then said " Aww hun I know I miss him too and I bet he misses you too as well Amanda . " She then asked " So mom what's for breakfast ?" Her mom smiled and put some pancakes on the table for her ." Your favorite which is pancakes hope you like em." She smiled and sat down to drink her coffee and read the newspaper . Amanda smiled back and started eating her pancakes.


	3. Chapter 3-Will I Ever Find A Prince?

Amanda sat there just thinking to herself and in her mind she asked herself "Will I ever find a prince ?that I will love forever and always ? " Her mother heard her thoughts and asked " What did you say hon?" She looked at her mother and said " I uh said to myself will I ever find a prince? that I will love forever and always." She rubbed her face as it was a bit itchy . Her mother then said " Maybe someday you will hun someday,someday soon you will I promise you ." She smiled at her daughter. Amanda then said " Anyways got to go to school ." She said as she then got finished brushing her teeth after she ate and was dressed . "Alright have a good day Amanda see you after school your cousin Angela is coming over today after school." Amanda smiled . "Alright cool can't wait to see her." She said as she left the house and got her backpack and went to first class of the day she was a new student and very nervous to be honest . She got into the class and sat down .


	4. Chapter 4-Andrew A Collins

Amanda took out her book and her pencil and then begin writing things down in her book when she looked over at a cute guy who she would talk to later ,he was the cutest guy in her class but never met him yet he had short blond hair and wore a grey sweater he looked over at her and began to smile at her . She looked at him and smiled back and waved as she then looked down at her book again she wrote some more as she listened to the teachers lesson of the day in the first class which was english literacy . Next she would have break with all the other students and then art which she loved to do even in middle school she loved art class and always got an A for all of her drawings she had done .Mike another student had been yelling at some other kid named Jack he had said " WILL YOU SHUT UP !man you talk too much." The teacher came over to them and said "Stop yelling and be quiet or I will make you two leave the class is that final?" The two students cleared their throat and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5-Can I Borrow A Pencil?

Amanda accidentally had broke her pencil as she was writing so she asked the cute boy " Hey can I borrow a pencil?" She asked quietly." Sure ." He smiled and passed her a pencil " Thanks." She said as she stared into his eyes and kind of got lost in them then went back to writing stuff down with the newer pencil that wasn't broken .He whispered to her "Your welcome." She smiled back at him and wrote some more things down and studied them .


	6. Chapter 6-Lunch Time

The bell rang it was now lunch time so Amanda and all the other students got up and went into the cafe where they were serving sandwiches and salads if anyone wanted one she sat beside the boy she smiled at him and asked " So what's your name?" He smiled back at her and said " My names Andrew .. what's yours and are you new here?" She nodded and said " Yes I am actually and my name is Amanda Andrews and it's very nice to meet you Andrew." He smiled back at her too. " Nice to meet you too Amanda." He had said as he took a bite of his sandwhich and was still smiling sort of.


End file.
